


You're (not) alone

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Rape, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie bulsara May,son of Brian may,a wealthy business man,he's in a relationship with Roger taylor,a dentist,but here's a thing,Freddie's terrified of the dentist but his younger brother John,isn't.Freddie is more of a troublemaker,being fifteen and young,John is thirteen and a lot more respectful,Freddie doesn't take a liking to Roger.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/George Michael





	1. Chapter 1

** _Cast:_ **

_**Brian may:38** _

_**Roger Taylor:Thirty six** _

**_Freddie bulsara May:fifteen_ **

**_John Deacon May:Thirteen_ **

**_George Michael:Twenty eight(Freddies music teacher)_ **

** _Freddie bulsara May,son of Brian may,a wealthy business man,he's in a relationship with Roger taylor,a dentist,but here's a thing,Freddie's terrified of the dentist but his younger brother John,isn't.Freddie is more of a troublemaker,being fifteen and young,John is thirteen and a lot more respectful,Freddie doesn't take a liking to Roger.  
_ **

** _year:1990s_ **

** _School:Redwood Academy_ **

** _................................................_ **

** _Monday,November 2nd 1991_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hi,i'm Freddie bulsara May,son of a wealthy businessman.i'm Fifteen and i deal with Anxiety.His boyfriend is a dentist by the name of Roger Taylor.I'm shit scared of the dentist,i have been since Dr Prenter pulled my wisdom teeth when i was ten.I have a younger brother,John,he's Thirteen.we attend the same school,Redwood Academy.

Its one of _those_ days,Check up day.I do have a dentist at the moment,James,he's nice,i love him like a dad.he's the best!so is his assistant,Kane.I have school first.In fact i'm at school,sat in Music class,staring at my teacher,he's hot.Mr Michael or as he wants us to call him George.

I had felt sick all morning,dad(brian) was at work,Roger working as well,"Freddie?Are you feeling okay?",Mr Michael asked me.i shook my head.He took me outside."what's up?",he asked."i feel sick",i say."why aren't you at home?",he asked"my dads working so is his boyfriend",i say.

"alright,tell me if you start to feel worse",he says,i nodded,he put his hand to my forehead"fever",he says.i sat in class,almost falling asleep.I felt like shit,i told him i felt worse,he told me to stay after.the bell rung.I look up at him,he put his hand on my forehead."yeah,its flu",he says."i just wanna go home",i groaned.

"i'll see if i can get hold of your dad",he says,he rung my dad to come get me.he took me to the school office.I sat and waited for dad,i was burning up.Dad did turn up eventually"Honey,i'm sorry",he says.Dad took me home.

"up to bed for you",he says,i got changed into jogging bottoms,laying on my cool duvet,topless,i fell asleep.Hours passed since i had got home from school with the flu.I sat up in bed,dad came in."hey honey",he says."you should've said you felt sick this morning",he says"i was going to dad",i say. 

he took my temperature."39.03C",he says."do you want anything to eat?",he asked."No,my throat hurts to much",i whimper."alright",he says,i lay in bed.Dad sat on my bed,stroking my ankle.

"Freddie,why don't you like Roger?",he asked,i took a drink of cold water."because he's a ........Dentist.......I hate....The dentist",i say between coughs.Dad rubs my back."Freddie",dad says."i hate the dentist dad",i groaned."i like James",i pout."only because he gives you sweets",dad says"yeah!he's a softie,he can't resist my pout",i giggled.

"i've told him you're sick",dad says.I nodded.I went downstairs.I had chicken soup,John had a full dinner.Roger soon came home from work.I finished my soup.I went to bed.

**_ Tuesday,November 3rd 1991 _ **

I was going back to school today.I got dressed into jeans,T shirt,jacket.I brushed my teeth,went off to school,i have music first.I walked to class"Good Morning Freddie,feeling better today?",mr Michael asked"yeah",i say.he got on with the lesson.I do struggle with music a lot.dad's working a lot,Roger is too.

"Freddie,do you need help?",he asked,i nodded shyly"what don't you understand?",he asked.i blushed hard."Sheet music?",he asked,i nodded.he helped me understand it,told me to stay after,once the bell rang.he tutored me for the rest of the day.

I went home,remembering i have an appointment with James.I walked to his dental clinic,the only place,i can get sweets."james is ready for you",Ricky,his receptionist says.i walk to James' exam room.

"Good afternoon",James says.I sat in the chair,i got a check up and cleaning.James sent me home.I got in."i'm home!",i yelled.i got changed into jogging bottoms,no top.I'm gay as fuck,of course i did what any Teenage boy would.

Masturbate,i do it to my hot music teacher,i know weird,he's Twenty eight,i'm fifteen,who cares?

i shut and locked the bedroom door,John was downstairs.

"Oh fuck yes!George!",i moaned.I brought my knees up a bit.I made myself cum.i cleaned up after,putting on my boxers.i replaced my sheets with clean ones.put on my white T shirt,black jeans,leather jacket.i brush my hair back.I walked downstairs,grabbed my house key and left.

I walked to the cafe,got a shake,went through my phone.then a message pops up.Dad,it read.

" _Freddie,get home now,you cant leave John on his own!_ "

I roll my eyes,got up to leave,i left a massive tip.£90

,I took it from dads wallet,he'll never know.Shh.

I walked home,i tried letting myself in.i kicked the door in frustration before falling back on my arse.the door opened"what are you doing on the floor?",dad asked"key doesn't work",i say."Wrong key",he says."you took my office key",he says.i got up.i showered first,putting on a hoodie and jogging bottoms.

I went downstairs.I'm virgin,not important,it will be."Freddie",dad says"yes dad",i say."i know you'll hate me for this but",i cut him off"No",i say."i'm not letting your crazy ass boyfriend near my mouth",i scowled."you will Freddie,i'm your dad,you do as i say",he says"I'm fifteen,piss off",i say,slapped around the face"use John as your little lab rat!",i yelled."don't John into it",he says"Johns the favourite!he never gets punished!I do!",i yelled"you're fifteen you should know better!",dad yelled.

"I HATE YOU!",i shout,i left the house in tears,hand mark from where dad slapped me on my cheek,it stings.I ran to school.its only 2:30PM.

I walked to Mr Michael's classroom,tears running down my cheeks."Freddie,what's happened?",he asked,he tilted my chin.he wiped my tears with a soft tissue."tell me what happened",he says,i sat on his desk."My dad and i argued,he slapped me,my younger brother never gets punished like i do",i say. 

"its not fair",i say."i can't live my life as a teen,i hate dads boyfriend",i say."C'mere",Mr Michael says.he hugged me tightly,i felt safe in that hug.i wipe my tears away. 

"he always picked my younger brother over me,its like i don't exist to him",i sighed."why don't you like his boyfriend?",he asked"wel....his boyfriend is a dentist,i hate the dentist,i always have.They work a lot,dad doesn't pay attention to me,he rather give it to John",i say.

"Its really not fair on me,he gives all _my_ attention to John",i sniffled."i feel like he favours John more than me",i say."i understand,its always been like that with my family,they favoured my sisters more",he says.

"i just wish dad would give me attention",i say.I left after i got another hug.i let myself in"Freddie!",i hear John say"piss off",i snapped."don't talk to your younger brother like that!",Dad scolded.

"again with the favourites!ALWAYS JOHN!NEVER ME!",i yelled."WHY IS JOHN ALWAYS THE FAVOURITE?!",i scream."watch your attitude",dad says"i'm fifteen,you favour John over me!You ignore me!John is the favourite child!",i shout.

"its like i never exist!",i yelled more,tears took over"I hate you so much,you're dead to me",i spat."Don't fucking say that",dad says"Whatever,i don't have a family,you and your boyfriend fawn over John like he's special,he's not,when does the eldest child get attention?Never,wait until i'm in college,then you'll realise",i spat.i left the house,went to the cafe.

I saw my music teacher,i hid my face."Freddie?",i hear.I've been seen,i wipe my eyes.I saw a lot of pictures of dad and John.Things said like:

" _here without Freddie!_ "

" _I love John more_ "

I hated it,he favours John more.I broke down."Freddie,are you okay?",he asked,i shook my head."what's happened?",he asked"my dad clearly favours John over me,he hates me",i say.I show him my phone and the pictures."he favours him",i sniffled.

"do you wanna come live with me?",he asked,i nodded,i trust him.I went home to pack a bag.i put my clothes into a duffle bag.i grab my art book.I went downstairs"Where do you think you're going?",dads boyfriend asked."Shut up,you're not my father!",i yelled,he grabbed me and threw me to the floor."you listen to me,you live under this roof,you follow your dads rules and mine",he says"Shut The Fuck up",i snap. 

Dad came in."Roger",he says.they kiss,i scowled"you're not leaving",dad says."yes i am,you don't care about me,you care about John more,i'm leaving,not coming back",i spat"You're not leaving!",Dad yelled"don't you dare hit me",i snarled."you live under my roof",he says.

"don't fucking abuse me then",i say."i wont leave if you promise to give me attention sometimes,i need it dad,i admit i'm getting jealous",i say,sighing.

I knew Mr Michael was waiting outside in his car.Dad got down to my eye level"Freddie,i work you know this,i will try and give you attention",he says,i flew into his arms,i burst into tears.

I told Mr Michael i was staying with my dad.dads arms wrapped around me."i'm sorry for not giving you attention,i thought you were acting out on purpose",he says"i was",i smirk."run",he says.I ran from him,i felt an arm around my waist,dad,he lifts my arms above me,he tickled my sides fast,i squealed.

he kept tickling me.I giggle and laugh in his arms.he wrapped his arms around me.he hugged me tightly."i'm sorry dad",i say"what for?",he asked"pissing you off",i say."Freddie",he says"you slapped me",i say"i'm sorry for that",he says.

**_ Wednesday 4th November 1991 _ **

"Good Morning",dads boyfriend says,i ignore him and made my own breakfast.Oatmeal chocolate chip cookies.i waited them to finish cooking. I took them out the oven and left them to cook,John went to grab one"No,they're hot still",i say.he pouts,i roll my eyes."did you make these?",dad asked"yes i did",i say.

Dad ruffles my hair.I finish making my breakfast.i packed up _my_ cookies,i let dad have one.Dad drove me to school,i ate one of my cookies."one of these days,i'm gonna take you to work with me",he says,he tickled my tummy."D dad!St stop it!",i laughed.

he pulled up outside of school,i grab my bag and walk to class,i have music first everyday.I sat in class,the bell rung,i had to stay behind for no reason."oh freddie",Mr Michael says"what sir",i say"call me George",he says.

( **A/N:Im sorry,really sorry** )

he forcefully stripped me of my clothes,i tried fighting against it,he pinned me against the desk"someone's been thinking of me",he says"I don't like you",i say"oh sure",he says"i've caught you staring at my arse",he says.

he......raped me.....it hurt a lot,i cried,sobbing.he came in me,i came all over his desk.i clean myself up,i can have kids,i got my boxers on,uniform back on,i ran to the principles office crying.The principle knows my dad."Sir!",i say.The principle came to me"what's happened Freddie?",he asked."Mr Michael did,he.....he..."i started stammering.Principle Littlewood took me into his office."Deep breaths",he says,i do"he raped me sir",i say.

i show him the video of me being raped."i'll talk to him",he says,letting me stay in his office.I ate my cookies.the principle came back."he's been suspended",he says.i nodded."would it help if i called Brian?",he asked,i nodded"i want my dad",i say.

Dad came in."oh honey",he says.i ran to dad.he picked me up,i wrap my arms around his neck,my legs around his waist.I told him what happened."he hurt me dad",i say."So much,he raped me,it hurt"i cried.dad rubs my back,he drove us home.

We got home,i sat at the kitchen island.Roger came home from work."whats happened?",he asked"piss off",i snap at him"Freddie",dad says."i don't like your boyfriend",i say."he's your other father Freddie",he says.I roll my eyes."and you're gonna let him give you a check up",dad says.

"i'm not letting him near my mouth,i trust james and Kane",i say."oh those two idiots",Roger says"shut up!James and Kane are nice to me!they love me where as you're an asshole to me",i say."don't make spank you",Roger says"You can't do that",i say.

"i can and i will",he says"No you wont",dad says."Roger,you're not to touch Freddie in any way",dad says"yes _mom_ ",Roger sighs,kissing dad."When will you start trusting Roger ?",dad asked"never",i say."i don't like him,i never will,he's not my dad",i say.They've been together since i was ten,five years.

When......Dad got down on one knee and said......"When I look into my heart, I see only you. If you can look into your heart and only see me, then we should spend the rest of our lives together. I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do,Will you Marry me?",dad asked.

"yes",Roger says,i roll my eyes.John came out from our room,found me not happy."they're engaged",i say.They started planning the wedding,weeks went by,dad forgot about me.

**_ Three weeks later,Twenty fifth November 1991,Wednesday _ **

Of course today is their wedding day!I chose not to go,dad wanted me to,John went,i stayed at the clinic with James and kane all day."these things happen Freddie",James says."he proposed to him in front of me,its not fair James,Rogers tearing my family apart",i say.

"they're off getting married,its like i care,i have better things to do than be at a sucky wedding",i say.


	2. Wedding

**_ Wednesday 1991,Twenty fifth November _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Of course they had to get married.After me complaining,James and kane had enough of it,made me go.i sat there,pissed off,The married couple ran down the isle.Bullshit,why?JUST WHY?!Really,Its not fair.Then the after party,i roll my eyes,i had a small glass of wine.

I sat there sulking.I saw dads parents,his mum came to me"Stop sulking",she says"i don't think i will,i'm not happy with them",i say."Why?",she asked"i never wanted them to be together,i hate Roger,i always will",i say"he's tearing my family apart",i say."they don't care i got used by a teacher at school",i say.

"Well,i'm no longer virgin",i sighed.i had another glass of wine.i scowled at dad and Roger."Stop sulking",dads dad,hissed at me,i roll my eyes.I finished my second glass of wine.

I had to wear a stupid suit.I look so stupid.I had to wear navy blue,John did as well.dad saw me sulking,raised an eyebrow at me,i roll my eyes at him as in **'Think i care right now?'**

he walked to me"Will you stop sulking",he says"No,i wont stop,its not fair dad. _he_ is tearing the family apart!",i say"Stop it"dad warned."no",i say."Stop Sulking Freddie",he says.going back to dance with his lover.This is why i hate Roger.i went and got myself a third glass.

"that's enough",dads mum says,i roll my eyes and down it.Alcohol does nothing to me.John walked to me"Freddie",he says"mhmm",i hummed"i wanna go home",he says"soon"i say"i'm tipsy John",i say"i can't drive,i'm fifteen"i say.

I yawned,i was getting tired as well.John and i went and sat outside for a bit,i puked up into a bush."i'm fine Johnny",i say.dads mum came out."Inside",she says"No,i don't feel well,its not the wine",i say.i puked up into the bush again.

"i'll go tell your dad,i'm taking you both home",she says,i nodded,She took us home.I went to bed.I like dads mum,Ruth,she stayed until dad and Roger got home.I shot up from bed,was sick into the toilet.I really felt sick.

dad and Roger got home around midnight.I went back to bed just at Ruth came in."Are you feeling okay?",she asked me,i shook my head.I took a pregnancy test.i fell asleep.

**_ Thursday,November sixteenth 1991 _ **

I went to be sick again,took another pregnancy test.Waited,both are positive.I'm pregnant.I froze."freddie?",i hear dad say,the door opened."what's wrong?",he asked"i'm pregnant"i say."what",dad says"i'm pregnant dad,Mr Michael raped me!I can have kids!",i say.i show him the tests.

"I felt sick last night,that's why your mother drove John and i home",i say.I was sick into the toilet.i felt dads cold hand on my back,rubbing gently.

** _three months later,Tuesday,February Sixteenth 1992_ **

Three months pregnant,i have my scan today.Dads mum offered to take me,i accepted."Feeling okay?",she asked"i'm scared",i say.We got to the hospital,went up to maternity,i got my ultrasound."would you like to know the gender?",Dr Williams asked"yes",i say"its a little boy and girl,you have twins",he says,smiling softly"thank you"i say,i wipe the gel off my stomach,putting my top on.

"i i'm having twins",i say.We went out to the car,Johns fourteen now.Ruth drove me home."take care",she says"i will Auntie",i say,i let myself in.Dad and Roger on the sofa,John came to me"Well?!",he asked"shh",i say."i'm having twins,boy and girl",i say quietly.

"Dad",i say,he looked at me"i'm having Twins,boy and girl",i say."you're only fifteen",he says"I know dad",i say."i want your support in this",i say.

"that wont happen",Roger says"shut up Taylor,you're the one tearing This family apart",i snarled,stupid mood swings."Freddie!",dad scolds"Mood swing dad,i can't control them",i say.

I sat and tried to think of names:

**Jackson,emma**

**Alexander,hazel**

**Addison,Leo**

I like Jackson and Addison."any names?",dad asked."why do you care",i say"i do,you're my son",he says."I like Jackson and Addison",i say."I hate being pregnant",i say.Dad and Roger left the room after Roger kicking my back,i look down....oh nononono."please stay with daddy",i sniffled,i was having a miscarriage. 

I called Ruth to get me,i had given her a spare key.She came to me."who did it?",she asked"roger did,he kicked my back",i say."ROGER FUCKING TAYLOR!",she yelled,he came in.dad too..."Freddie",dad says"i'm having a fucking miscarriage",i spat.

the blood soon stopped,i felt like i had to push.An ambulance was called,i sat on a while towel crying.The ambulance arrived,i was told to push out my twins,i do with support from Ruth.

"it hurts",i say."you can do it Freddie,i know you can",she says,i let out a cry as i pushed,both of my twins came out.i panted.

I cleaned up after,showered,came back down.They had both died.....the minute my babies were taken away,i started."THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ROGER!",i scream at him "how is it my fault?",he yelled"you kicked my back!I was fucking pregnant!",i yelled at him"Your fault i don't have my kids!",i scream at him,he slapped me round the face"I don't want you near my dad,get the fuck out!",i yelled

"Freddie,do not talk to him like that",dad scolds"fuck you both",i spat."i just lost my twins,you don't care!",i yelled.


	3. the morning after

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Its the day after the wedding,I still hate Roger.dad wants me to trust him,no i wont,he's a dentist."Freddie Taylor may!",dad yelled,i walk downstairs in my hoodie and jogging bottoms."yes?",i yawned.he points to the home office,Roger had built in.my nerves were taking over.I had a panic attack."Freddie,",dad says,i fainted in front him.

Waking up in the home office with dad in front of me."what happened?",i ask"you hit your head when you fainted",dad says.i felt like i was about to be sick.Dad hands me the bin.i was sick,i puked up,dad rubs my back."My head hurts",i say.I had lost my twins due to Roger being a prick.

John came in,i looked like shit.i went to the bathroom,took a pregnancy test ,i had been sleeping with George.i waited a couple minutes.i look at it,squealed,I'm pregnant again!

I took another two.came back positive.I walked downstairs.I called George over,"hey baby",i say."what?",he asked"i'm pregnant again!",i squeal.i show him the three positive tests."We're having a baby!",we say together.we had to go to the hospital,i got an ultrasound."you're three months long",the nurse says.we wanted to wait. i'm fifteen.

George dropped me off home,i was showing.my three month pregnant belly."Dad,i'm pregnant again",i say"how far along?",he asked"three months",i say."just after losing twins?"he asked,i nodded"well,i lost one twin,the other is alive and in my belly",i smile."i told George,he was happy",i smile.Roger came out from his office.

"why's everyone so quiet?",he asked"i'm pregnant",i say."After losing twins",he says"i lost one",i say."i'm three months,don't kick me this time",i spat,dad left the room,i walked upstairs,feeling a kick in my back"Roger",i hiss.he kicked my back again"stop it!",i yelled.he kicked my back again.

"FUCKING STOP IT!!",i roared at him. I went downstairs,sat on the sofa,rubbing my bump gently.John came down"you okay",he asked"yeah i'm fine",i say."you're pregnant",he says"lucky guess John,i'm three months",i say."c can i?",he asked"sure",i smile.he curled up next to me."best brother ever",he says"thanks Johnny",i say.i let him rub my bump.


End file.
